Kitty Chaos
by The Moof
Summary: Kaiba has cat problems.


Title: Kitty Chaos

Author: The Moof.

Character/s: Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Cindy and Felicia

Word Count: 1020

Summary: Kaiba has cat problems.

Notes: Requested by my friend at Live Journal who wanted to see what Kaiba would act around animals and to see Kaiba hang out with my OC. So this is a crack fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own Cindy and Felicia.

* * *

He had an exhausting week. With midterms, parent/teacher conferences with Mokuba's teacher and an insane amount of paperwork that he finally finished, Seto was, to put it mildly, pooped. He sat on the couch with his head resting on the edge if the couch staring towards the ceiling. He was apparently, for the briefest of moments, was in couch potato mode. Slowly closing his eyes, Seto started to relax. Till a nuzzle of a warm nose from a black cat touch his ear. Smiling, he opened his eyes and looked at his brother's cat Felicia.

Seto was not use to Felicia being this affectionate towards him. In fact, the cat would normally avoid him, but for some odd reason the cat wanted his attention. So Seto started to scratch her chin.

"You like that don't you?" he said quietly to the cat who seemed to demand his attention, "If I didn't know better, I almost think you were Cindy by the way you're acting, you silly cat. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Meow." came a familiar voice from the doorway.

On the floor crawling up towards him, was his friend Cindy, whom he asked to help him with some of Kaiba corp. paperwork. As she got to Seto, Cindy playfully clawed his legs and meowed at him like Felicia would do when she wanted to play with Mokuba. Finding his somewhat amusing, he started to pet Cindy under her chin. As she felt this, she crawled up onto his lap and started to cuddle with him, purring as she went like an overly affectionate kitten.

Seto was actually enjoying seeing her acting like a cat with her giving him her total attention and having her being so submissive than normal was a nice bonus to his ego. Everything was going all wonderfully till Cindy saw Felicia. Arching her back Cindy started to hiss at Felicia like she thought the cat didn't belong there.

"Okay, Cin, I think you're taking this a bit too far with pretending to be cat and all. So would you please stop it." asked Seto calmly to the crazy girl on his lap, but what he said to her went on deaf ears, while Felicia looked like she was trying reason with the girl. As Felicia jumped to avoid getting hurt by Cindy, Cindy in turn jumped at Felicia causing the couch to tip over with her and Seto on it. As Felicia tried to hide, Cindy started to chase her around the living room, causing the two to bump into things and causing a disaster in their wake.

Seto, who was still sitting on the couch with his back on the floor, legs dangling in the air and arms crossed across his chest, was now pissed. All he wanted was a calm and relaxing day, nothing more, nothing less; not a personal animal freak show running around in his living room.

As he was getting up from the floor he saw Cindy trip and fall, hitting her head on the cat. "Ow!!!" said Cindy who was now lying on the floor and rubbing a small knot that started to appear on her forehead.

"If it hurts so damn much then you shouldn't have started to chase the cat." Kaiba snapped as he finally got himself off the floor. "What is with you all of a sudden? Did Joey say something to you earlier to set you off again, because it wouldn't surprise me if he did?"

"No he didn't. It's just… well… let's say you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Cindy replied as she sat up on the floor just glaring coldly at Seto.

Not satisfied with her answer, Seto turned around and started to walk out of the living room. "Whatever, I'm going to take a nap. Just have Roland or Mokuba wake me up when dinner is ready."

Walking into the living room, passing Seto, was Mokuba who was more than a bit perplexed as to what all the commotion was about. Seeing the couch flipped on its back, and random stuff all flung about with Cindy sitting on the floor rubbing her forehead, Mokuba asked, "What in the world happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not too sure about your cat though."

"I saw you trip earlier and hit your head with Felicia's in the hallway a half hour ago; before you started to act like a cat and Felicia walked in here like nothing happed. I would have figured she would run off after that." said Mokuba to Cindy as he helped her off the floor.

"Thanks Mokuba." said Cindy as he helped her off the floor, "Hay Mokuba?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I think I know what happed with me and Felicia. I think when our heads collided we switched minds. You know like the movie Freaky Friday, because I remember briefly being in Felicia's body and trying to get your brother's attention to help me. Then I saw Felicia come in here with my body and when she saw me started to chase me thinking I was another cat. What do you think?" asked Cindy.

Mokuba thought about it for a minute or two and, in an odd way, it did make sense to him. With all he and his brother had experienced hanging around Yugi and them, it wouldn't surprise him in the least for something like a mind swap to happen. Especially with a human and a cat.

"Makes sense to me. Now let's get the couch upright and find Felicia to see if I need to take her to the vet." said Mokuba as he and Cindy turned the couch upright again.

Unknown to either of them, Seto was in the hall and over heard their conversation, smiling at the absurdity of anything like that happening. As he walked towards the stairs, Seto felt Felicia rubbing up against him, which caused him to fall hitting his head on the first step and his mouth filled with carpet.

"Um, Mokuba?" said a muffled voice coming from the hallway, "I found Felicia!"

"Meow!"


End file.
